


Have you seen my friend?

by Elementhyde



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan x Reader - Freeform, During Canon, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementhyde/pseuds/Elementhyde
Summary: One shot request for a Neutral reader, takes place after "A Quiet Night"





	Have you seen my friend?

Arthur woke up in the middle of nowhere with one of the worst hangovers that he could remember having in a long time, where the hell was Lenny? Moving was painful, his head felt like he was swimming, it was a process to get to his feet. He leaned heavily against a tree, the sudden change in his plane made his head spin and that was all it took for his stomach to turn. He spit to clear the taste from his mouth and stood up, his head was still spinning but at least now his stomach was empty. 

Arthur whistled for his horse, sending a pang through his head,no response. “God damn it” he grumbled. “I’m never drinking again,  I gotta go find Lenny.” he groaned to himself and looked around. The sun was blinding, his eyes squinting against the harsh light, in the distance he made out the familiar windmill of Flatneck.

He trudged toward the station, he didn’t remember his body being this heavy, he would kill for some water. He was close enough to the station that he could smell the paddock, it was enough to make him dry heave. Yup, definitely never drinking again. He threw his weight into the door and made his way to the counter. The teller’s cheerful voice grated against his skull.

“Good morning, sir.” he chuckled at the sight of Arthur, “How can I help you?”

“I need to get to Valentine, when’s the next train?” the words sounded like a croak.

“Next train to Valentine? That’d be in–” he glanced down at the table to see when the last check in was, “– in about an hour.”

“Ticket.” he held out an indeterminate amount of money that he had pulled from his satchel. “Wake me up when the train arrives?” The clerk nodded, the smile on his face telling that he knew Arthur’s pain. 

He lumbered over to the nearest bench and dropped himself down onto the seat, his head falling back he tried to will himself out of consciousness.

“Train north to Valentine inbound, please meet at the platform!” the clerk yelled out, “Sir, that’s your train…SIR!”

Arthur jolted awake, his headache was a subtle throb in the back of his head, his throat felt like a desert. He pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly, he needed water and he headed toward the platform. A barrel near the corner of the platform served as a basin for the trough, Arthur cupped his hands, drinking desperately to sooth his throat. He heard the train approaching, splashing some water onto his face he returned to the center of the platform as the train came to a stop. He boarded and sank into a seat, determined to get some more shut eye in before Valentine, drifting back to sleep as the train pulled away from the station. 

It was a short trip, it felt like an instant as he heard the ticket taker coming through the car, “Next stop, Valentine!”

The train pulled up at the station, lurching to a stop, Arthur stepped off the train and whistled for his horse, hoping that big lug hadn’t headed back to camp. The loud whinny ripped through the cool morning air.

“Thank Christ” he murmured as he walked off the platform and through the station. The large mustang cantered down the road, throwing his head back and whinnying loudly when he saw Arthur. Arthur sighed, and shook his head walking over toward the horse. He mounted up and steered the horse back toward town, he needed to look for Lenny. He pulled the horse down the main drag, back to the saloon. He jumped down off the horse and walked into the saloon.

“Lenny!” he called out, “Len–”

“ **OUT!**  GET OUT! NOT YOU!” the bartender was vaulting himself over the bar to chase the man out.

“Whoa now, what are you on about? Have you seen the kid I was with?” Arthur held up his arms as the man reached him. The bartender glared at him.

“You and that kid caused a helluva ruckus here last night and took off into the night. He ain’t been back in here.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “Now get out!”

Arthur apologized before turning to leave, his eyes caught yours on his way out the door. You had been watching curiously from the poker table to the entire interaction. Your eyes followed him out the door, watching him take a seat on the porch outside, head in his hands. Your curiosity got the best of you, cashing out from your game you moved toward the door.The man didn’t move when the door creaked open and you stepped out into the blinding morning light, how long had you been playing?

“You need some help mister? he continued to hold his head in his hands, without looking up he answered you.

“Nah, ain’t nothing for you to worry about.”

“Aren’t you lookin’ for your friend?” you pressed, stepping closer to the man, taking him in. He was broad, his shirt stretched tight across his back. Your eyes wandered lower, snapping up as your saw the man begin to turn your way.

“Have you seen him?” the man looked exhausted, you can’t help but linger on his face. He was one of the most handsome men you had seen in this town. 

You chuckled, “Well, I’m gonna need a little more to go on…” he throws his head back in exasperation.

“Of course, that would be helpful, wouldn’t it? Tall, kinda young, on the darker side?” he ran his hands through his hair and looked back up at you.

“Nah, I haven’t seen him, how’d you get separated?” you think you knew the answer based on the man’s disheveled appearance. “You check the jail?”

His eyes were taking you in, unsure if you were mocking him or not, he pulled himself to his feet.  _Oh he was tall,_  the man crossed over to you his eyes were desperate.

“Mister, can you check the jail for me? I am probably the last person they wanna see…” Arthur grumbled to himself “ _Stupid Morgan, if you got that boy arrested…”_ His eyes met yours and he smiled sheepishly, “I may have caused a bit of ruckus last night…” you shook your head smiling up at the man.

“I kinda figured as much, you look a little rough.” Arthur couldn’t help but be a bit flustered, the smile that lit up your face had caught him off guard. His face flushed red and he dropped his eyes.

“That obvious, huh?” his voice was quiet, he wrung his hands together. Arthur felt the heat radiating off his face  _You idiot Morgan!_

“I can go check the jail for you…” you wanted more time to understand this man, he was more than just a handsome face, “…what was his name again?”

Arthur looked up at you, confusion painted his face, “Really? You don’t hafta do that for me. I’m sure he’s fine, I’ll run into him sooner or later.” The big man had shifted his weight and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

“It’s not problem at all, he a good friend of yours?” You couldn’t help but notice his cheeks were a bit flushed.

“Lenny. He’s like a little brother, I was supposed to show him a good time, we got carried away I guess…I’ll pay ya for your time.” He reached into his satchel, you reached over, putting your hand on his arm in an attempt to stop him. 

“How about you buy me some dinner instead?” You couldn’t believe what you were doing, you didn’t even have the man’s name!

The man flushed, his eyes looking you up and down, he thrust out his hand awkwardly, “Arthur.” 

“Y/N” you took his hand, the smile growing on your face, “Is that a deal?” You were surely pushing your luck. The big man’s shy response was feeding your courage.

He flashed a smile at you, “Sure! I’ll go check the hotel, we will meet back here.”

You felt your face flush, his smile lit up his whole face and you felt the lurch in your stomach. What had you gotten yourself into.


End file.
